EP-A1-0 201 897 disclose a round baler with several belts which are offset from each other in a certain part of the runs by training them alternately over a pair of spaced rolls. This offset provides for gaps in the belt running plane, through which trapped crop may escape and fall onto a mat of incoming crop.
“Fundamentals of Machine operation—Hay and Forage Harvesting, page 153, print remark FMO-141B Litho in U.S.A. (D-00) of DEERE & COMPANY show a round baler, the bale-forming chamber of which is open at its face sides in an rear section. Accordingly, crop trapped between runs of belts may escape laterally, but will fall onto the ground.
WELGER round baler type 502 allows crop to exit a space between belt runs laterally, whereas this crop shall be directed to a chamber at the bottom of which a driven roll is provided, which should force the crop into the bale-forming chamber via a gap through which net may be inserted as well.
The problem from which this invention starts, is seen in the need of a device achieving the same result as the one in EP-A1-0 201 897, but reducing the space required to allow the installation of tying or wrapping systems.